Little Bill
Little Bill is a show aired on Nick Jr. from 1999 to 2004. Storyline Set in Philadelphia, the show centers around a five year old boy named Little Bill Glover as he explores everyday life through his imagination. Little Bill lives with his parents, his great grandmother, his 10 year old sister, April, and his 8 year old brother, Bobby. At the end of every episode, he breaks the fourth wall by summarizing his day to the audience before going to bed, one of the family members says "Little Bill, who are you talking to?" and then laughs. Description This show mainly uses Hanna-Barbera, Series 4000, Series 6000, and Hollywoodedge sound effects. Meanwhile, 6 years later, a show called "Pinky Dinky Doo" would later use the same sound effects, like the dinging sound (Which was used whenever Pinky had an idea). The reason why this show is using the same sound effects as Pinky Dinky Doo, is because of Lou Esposito, a sound effects editor for this show and Pinky Dinky Doo. Stanley would later do the same thing too, because Lou Esposito was sound effects editor for this show, too. Little Einsteins would also later do the same thing too, because Lou Esposito was also sound effects editor for this show, also. All these shows had sound effects courtesy of Pomann Sound, which was the sound effects company for this show, Pinky Dinky Doo, and Little Einsteins. TV Show Intro Sound Effects Used * HollywoodEdge (Europe Edition), Roland UK - Animated Baby Cries * Hollywoodedge, Ascending Whistles CRT057903 (Heard once in "Copy Cat.") * Hollywoodedge, Baby Laughs VariousS PE144601 (Heard once in "Just a Baby.") * Hollywoodedge, Baby Laughs GigglesS PE144701 (Heard once in "Just a Baby.") * Hollywoodedge, Bird Parrot VariousS PE021301 (Heard once in "The Meanest Thing to Say" and heard often in "My Pet Elephant.") * Hollywoodedge, Bird Rooster Two Crow PE021501 * Hollywoodedge, Bubbles Gurgling Up PE052701 (Heard once in "My Pet Elephant.") * Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Meowing Clos PE022401 * Hollywoodedge, Descending Whistle CRT057802 (Heard once in "Ready, Set, Read!") * Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Clas AT043701 (Heard three times in "The Zoo" and heard once in "Elephant on the Loose" and "The Car Keys.") * Hollywoodedge, Gusts Heavy Cold Wind PE031601 * Hollywoodedge, Gooey Splat CRT052405 * Hollywoodedge, Owl Great Horned Hoot AT083001 (Heard once in "The Campout" and "Going Camping.") * Hollywoodedge, Peacock Call ASingle AT075801 (Heard often in "The Zoo.") * Hollywoodedge, School Bell Long Ring PE193201 (Heard once in a high pitch in "The Meanest Thing to Say.") * Hollywoodedge, Single Small Bell Di CRT015002 (Heard three times in "The Snack Helper.") * Hollywoodedge, Slide Whistle In Out CRT057801 (Heard three times in "I Got a Letter.") * Hollywoodedge, Wet Slurpy SquishyC CRT026502 (Heard once in "The Car Keys.") * Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052101 (Heard once in "The Car Keys.") * Sound Ideas, BELL, BICYCLE - BICYCLE BELL: SINGLE RING (Heard once in "The Zoo" and "Buds".) * Sound Ideas, BIRD, FLAMINGOES - VARIOUS: CALLS, ANIMAL (Heard often in "The Zoo.") * Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS, * Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - TIMP DOINK (Heard twice in "My Pet Elephant.") * Sound Ideas, BUBBLES, UNDERWATER - STEADY UNDERWATER BUBBLES (Heard once in "The Birthday Present.") * Sound Ideas, CAMERA - 35 MM SLR WITH AUTO WINDER: SINGLE SHOT (Heard once in "Picture Day", and heard 4 times in "Little Bill's Adventure with Captain Brainstorm.") * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - JEW'S HARP BOING, MEDIUM (Heard once in "My Pet Elephant.") * Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE COW MOO, ANIMAL, 02 (Heard once in "Are We There Yet?") * Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 01 (Heard once in "The Campout" and "My Pet Elephant.") * Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 02 (Heard twice in "The Best Way to Play" and heard once in "Monty Joins the Class.") * Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 04 (Heard once in "Natural Root Pals".) * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - FLAT BONK (Heard once in "Little Bill's Adventure with Captain Brainstorm", when Max lands on the ground, after jumping out the wall from hiding.) * Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CHILD CRYING, 10 MONTHS OLD, HUMAN, DIGIFFECTS (Heard in "Just a Baby".) * Sound Ideas, HORSE - INTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 02 (Heard once in "A Day at the Beach.") * Sound Ideas, ROLLER COASTER - ROLLER COASTER: PASS BY, SCREAMS, AMUSEMENT PARK (Heard in "Super Family Fun Land.") * Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - PAINT FIGHT GLOP, 02 * Sound Ideas, THUNDER - BIG THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 01/Sound Ideas, Weather - Lightning strike 01 (Heard once in "Are We There Yet?") * Sound Ideas, THUNDER - BIG THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 04 (Heard once in "Are We There Yet?") * Sound Ideas, TRAIN, CARTOON - TOY TRAIN WITH WHISTLE (Heard once in "Are We There Yet?.") * Sound Ideas, WIND - SIBERIAN WIND, WEATHER (Heard once in "Monty Joins the Class.") Image Gallery * Little Bill/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:TV Shows Category:1999 Started Category:1999 Made Category:1999 TV SHOWS Category:2004 Ended Category:Nickelodeon Shows